Gideon
Gideon is the owner of a pawnshop that he named after himself in a neighborhood in Detroit, Michigan. He is killed by Top Dollar when he tries to warn him about The Crow. He is portrayed by Jon Polito in the 1994 film, and by Marcus Hondro in the 1998 TV series. Original Comic In the middle of the night, Gideon is in his pawnshop counting his money when Eric knocks on the door. Gideon tells him to go away but Eric continues knocking. When Gideon tells him to go away a second time, Eric breaks down the door. Eric approaches Gideon and tells Gideon that he has something that belongs to him. Eric says that he’s looking for an engagement ring and Gideon pulls a gun on Eric telling him that he’s looking for a corner. Gideon tells Eric that he’s going to count to three and if he doesn’t leave he’s going to shoot him. Eric tells Gideon that he’s not paying attention and when Gideon counts to three, Eric slaps the gun out of his hand. Eric then proceeds to take a knife and stab Gideon’s hand pinning it to the desk. Eric then goes on to tell Gideon that T-Bird pawned the ring at his shop a year ago, and Gideon gives Eric a box of rings. While Eric is distracted looking for Shelly’s ring, Gideon takes the knife out of his hand. He tries sneaking up on Eric with a gun but Eric shoots Gideon dead. The Crow (1994) Late at night on October 30, Tin Tin is at Gideon’s pawn shop trying to sell him some rings and a leather purse. He gives Tin Tin $50 and tells him to take or leave it. As Tin Tin leaves, he insults Gideon who simply tells him to lock the door on his way out. Later that night while in his pawnshop, Gideon sees someone knocking on the gate outside of his door. He tells the person to go away, and the individual responds by forcing the gate open and knocking on the door. Gideon approaches the door with a gun and just then a resurrected Eric breaks down the door. Gideon becomes confused when Eric starts quoting Edgar Allen Poe. Gideon tells Eric that he’s trespassing and that he owes him a new door. Eric tells Gideon that he’s looking for a gold engagement ring, and Gideon tells him that he’s looking for corner before shooting Eric in the chest. Gideon watches horrified as the bullet wound heals itself and Eric takes Gideon and throws him behind the counter. Gideon grabs a baseball bat, but when he turns around Eric is hanging from the ceiling and he tells Gideon that he’s not paying attention before taking the baseball bat and hitting Gideon in the head with it, causing him to stumble backwards. Eric jumps onto the counter breaks into the glass case takes a knife and stabs Gideon’s hand pinning it to the counter. Eric then covers Gideon’s mouth to muffle his screams and Gideon nods to let Eric know that he understands that he’s looking for a gold engagement ring. Gideon becomes distressed when Eric starts destroying Gideon’s inventory searching for Shelly’s ring. Gideon then points Eric to a box of rings on a shelf. When Eric finds the ring, he walks back into the room knocking over cans of gasoline. He tosses the box of rings at Gideon and points a shotgun at him just as Gideon takes the knife out of his hand. Eric tells Gideon that he has one chance to live and Gideon tells Eric to take whatever he wants. Eric proceeds to pour gasoline on Gideon’s desk and demands to know where the other members of Tin Tin’s gang are. Gideon tells Eric that they hang out at a bar called The Pit. Gideon becomes more distressed when Eric starts smashing his glass cases, and he begs Eric to stop. Eric points the gun back at Gideon and tells him to hold still. Eric then starts throwing rings at Gideon telling him that each ring represents a life he helped destroy. Gideon gets on his knees and begs Eric not to kill him. Eric tells Gideon that he won’t kill him but tells Gideon to tell the others that death is coming for them. Eric pours the rest of the rings into the barrel of the gun and also says that “...Eric Draven sends his regards.” When Eric turns to leave, Gideon starts insulting him saying that T-Bird and his gang are going to kill Eric. When Eric asks if he smells gasoline, Gideon panics and takes cover as Eric shoots the gun towards the store, the powdered gases of the gun causing the gasoline to ignite and blow up the store. Gideon survives when he escapes out the back. Gideon then heads to The Pit himself demanding that the bartender refill his drink to which the bartender just gives him the whole bottle telling him to fill it himself. When he tries to, Grange shows up and pours the drink for him. Grange tells Gideon that he has an appointment with Top Dollar. Gideon sarcastically asks if he should bow or curtsy. During his meeting with Top Dollar, Gideon tells him of his encounter with Eric. With further prodding from Top Dollar, he goes on to tell Top Dollar Eric’s message for T-Bird. Top Dollar holds a sword to Gideon‘s throat asking him if he’s just not making this up just to save himself. Gideon assures Top Dollar that he’s not making anything up, and Top Dollar lowers his weapon and walks away. Suddenly, Top Dollar turns back around and stabs Gideon in the throat with the sword, he then takes Grange’s gun and shoots Gideon in the chest, killing him.Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Crow (film) Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from The Crow